Standard surgical procedures such as tissue resection for use in treatment of benign and malignant tumors of the liver and other organs have several key shortcomings affecting efficacy, morbidity and mortality. A fundamental issue in these shortcomings is the inability of the resection to be performed in a variety of cases. To help overcome this limitation a series of mono-polar radio frequency (RF) devices were designed for use in tissue ablation and resection. These mono-polar devices however have limited usefulness in typical clinical settings because they are overly complex and difficult to use, and result in time consuming procedures that can lead to auxiliary injury to patients through grounding pad burns. Further, these mono-polar tissue ablation devices are limited in the scope and size of the ablation that can be created, and exhibit poor consistency of ablative results along with an overall low efficiency. Typical known ablation devices are designed to pierce into that target tissue and ablate the tissue from the inside out. This method can result in uneven heating of the target tissue and result in tumor seeding due to repeated penetration and retraction from malignant tissue. Consequently, there is a need for a tissue ablation system that overcomes the shortcomings of these mono-polar tissue ablation devices.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 108 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 1).